N7 Black Ops
by Vashwhyssrs
Summary: Seven strangers, all convicted criminals, are forced to work together during the Reaper War. All with checkered pasts, and all with conflicting personalities, they'd rather kill each other then their Reaper enemy. Between the Reapers, Cerberus, and Commander Shepard gunning for them, their only hope of survival is to work together, or die trying.


**While playing ME3 multiplayer, I came up with the idea to mix Mass Effect Special Forces with the Suicide Squad from DC Comics. And this is what I produced.**

**Please review if you like. Thank you. **

OooooO

(Lawton's POV)

Where do I begin? A month ago if you asked me if there was anything worse then a Husk, I would have shot you in the face for asking me stupid questions. But now, I'd say that it was Task Force X. Being stuck with the five most incorrigible people that the Terminus Systems had to offer, is the worst experience of my life.

But before I get there, let me explain a bit of my history. And if it sounds familer, then it is. My path started out the same as the famous soldier, Commander Shepard. I grew up on the streets of Vancouver

on Earth, and enter the same gang that Shepard had gotten mixed up in. To say that the Commander and I were rivals, would be an understatement. We competed in everything we could think of, but she changed after a certain _'event' _happened, I don't like to think about, but it traumatized her. Bad thing's happen to good people, that's why I'm a bad person.

We both joined the Alliance when we turned eighteen, and that's were our paths officially changed. She became a ruthless war hero during the whole Torfan thing, while I was discharged for insubordination. That's when I took to mercenary work. I spent years killing people for money. I made my Armax Arsenal armor red to make myself a target, just to prove that I was as good as I said I was, and I even managed to acquire a few Spectre weapons. Don't ask how I got them, it took a lot of time, and a lot of bribes.

Years later I was contracted to kill a Turian C-Sec agent, Garrus Vakarian, and to make a long story short, I was arrested and put in a C-Sec prison in the lower wards. While I was in prison, I managed to survive the Geth invasion, but I was arrested again shortly after Sovereign was destroyed by my estranged friend. Despite our rivalry, I respected Shepard, and if I wasn't in jail at the time, I would have attended her funeral. I'll admit, I thought that girl would live forever.

As time past, news of Commander Shepard's miraculous resurrection was only beaten by her defeat of the Collectors. Then she was arrested for blowing up a Mass Relay, and killing a bunch of Batarians. Then the Reapers hit Earth. I hated being trapped in a cell, while Earth was being attacked. That's when councilman Udina approached me with a deal, I was to lead a team of convicts in a series black ops missions against the Reaper forces. The only catch was that if any of us were to be killed, captured, or seen by Alliance or Council forces, we would be branded a rouge splinter group, and the councilman would deny our existence.

And that brings us to the present. Right now I'm stuck on a Reaper occupied world in the Terminus Systems, because some Salarian scientist just had acquired some Intel on a shipment of illegal weapons that was to be smuggled into Council space. And I'm stuck with a Batarian smuggler, a Krogan thug, a Turian war criminal, a Quarian arsonist, and a Human lunatic. Udina may call us Task Force X, but our shuttle pilot calls us the Suicide good reason. No one would want to do half the things we go through.

OooooO

(3rd Person)

This mission was supposed be easy. All the squad had to do was go in, grab the Salarian, take his datapad, then get out before the Reaper's could find them.

Their Salarian shuttle pilot, Chet, flew into the research complex were the Salarian they were hunting was hiding out in. Chet kept the shuttle hovering at the end of the complex. Lawton stood ready at the shuttles hatch. He made sure that his Black Widow was fully loaded and placed it on his back. "Lawton." Chet said from the pilots seat. "You have five minutes, get in and get out or..."

"Or you leave us here." Lawton interrupted. "I know the drill."

"I hope he runs." Said the other Human, Quinn. "I love it when they run."

"She is one messed up Human." The Batarian, Groto, said to Jax, the Krogan.

"That's good." Jax said. "It means that she has more of a chance of being shot then we do."

"If there not aiming for you. Your the biggest target here, big guy. " The Turian, Tonn, said with a laugh. Tonn's comment also got a laugh from the Quarian, Lia.

"Shut it." Lawton ordered. "It's time to go to work." He turned to Chet. "Open it." With a loud hiss, the hatch to the shuttle opened. Lawton jumped down onto the dusty ground, and one by one the squad followed suit. Lawton drew his Paladin pistol, and begun to move forward the main building of the complex. "Groto, Tonn, Jax, go up the right side. Lia, Quinn, we'll go up the left." Lawton ordered. "Quinn, if he runs then take him down, but we need him alive... For now."

The five did as ordered, and split like Lawton said. They went up the sides of the main building, the doors were locked down. "Lia, break it open." The Quarian immediately begun to hack open the doors. "Remember." Lawton said over the his Omi-Tool comm-link. "Pursue, do not kill."

The locks flashed green, signaling the that they were unlocked. At the same time, the six stormed into the building. But it was empty, the Salarian was nowhere to be found. "He's gone." Groto said with annoyance.

Lawton noticed a crease in the wall behind a large storage crate. He went over to the crease to examine it. "Jax, move this crate."

"What for?" The Krogan asked.

"Just move it." Lawton ordered. With a loud sigh, Jax went over a pushed the crate over with one hand. "Son of a bitch!" Lawton yelled, as he realized the crease was part of a third door in the back wall. Lawton kicked it open where he saw the Salarian running off towards a shuttle of his own. "Quinn! Get him!"

"Yes!" The Vanguard yelled. She enveloped herself in biotic energy, and charged forward. The blue ball of biotic energy rushed past the Salarian. Quinn hit the Salarian with her Katana shotgun, as she reappeared from the biotics.

Laughing, Quinn aimed her shotgun at the Salarian's chest. "Quinn, no!" Lawton yelled, knowing what she was about to do. The entire area rang with the loud gunshot from her Katana. Everything was quiet, and everyone was still.

"What?" Quinn asked. "Oh, right."

Lawton ran over as quickly as he could. He quickly patted the dead Salarian down, and found the data-pad. "Quinn, I told you not the to kill him."

"Why?" She asked, looking at him through her Mnemonic visor. "We have the datapad, whats the big deal?"

A loud shriek fell over the area, signaling that the Reapers know that they are there. "That's why." Lawton said bitterly.

"Oh, right." Quinn said with a small laugh.

Bullets begun to pound there overshields, as a horde of Cannibals came charging at them. "Run." Lawton said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Quinn said just as she used her biotic charge to take her back to the shuttle.

"If we ever beat the Reapers." Lawton said to himself as he ran towards the building. "I'm shooting that bitch in her face." He could see Tonn, Groto and Jax shooting at the Cannibals behind him, and they weren't slowing them down. The four aliens started running the very second that Lawton reached the buildings back door.

The squad was halfway to the waiting shuttle when a Cannibal threw a frag grenade at them. The grenade landed right at Lawton's feet, but before it could explode, Tonn pushed Lawton out of the way. The Turian took most of the explosion. Realizing what happened, Lia ran to his side. "Tonn!" The Quarian yelled. She held him up, and removed his helmet, showing the burn marks on his face that she had given him years earlier.

"Leave him." Lawton ordered.

She turned to him and said. "What! We can't! Jax can carry him!"

"No." Tonn said. The Turian weakly put his hand on her mask. "It's to late, just run."

"He's right." Lawton said looking at the gaping wound in Tonn's right side. "He'll bleed out before we reach the upper atmosphere.

"Here." Tonn weakly said, handing the Quarian his Phaeston assault rifle. "Go."

Lawton could see that Lia didn't want to leave him. It was no secret that the Quarian and the Turian were 'close'. A second screech ripped through the air. Lawton pulled the Quarian to her feet. "Come on!" He yelled. The two started running again, Lawton glanced back over his shoulder to see the Cannibal's coming through and around the building. And with them was a Banshee, the twisted Husk of an Asari.

The Banshee locked it's sights on the Tonn, and noticed that the Turian was still alive. The Banshee grabbed the Turian by his armored collar, and impaled him with her sharp clawed fingers. Despite the pain, the Turian smile. And he slapped a proximity mine on the Banshees face, and with the last of his strength he hit the mine's detonator. The resulting explosion ripped through Tonn, the Banshee, and a pack of Cannibal's.

Lia visibly shuddered at the sight. "Chet, get us out of here! Take us back to the Citadel!" Lawton yelled as the hatch closed behind him. Lawton took a seat next to Lia and removed his helmet as the shuttle blasted off into space. "Groto, forward the mission report to the councilman. He'll probably send us a new recruit." And with a sigh he rested his head against the back wall. The rest of the trip was in a saddened silence.

OooooO

**Thank you for your time, please Review if you liked it. **


End file.
